


Summoned to Serve, Stayed to Protect

by AloiseCrystillina_VFM38



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game), Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Kageyama Tobio-centric, M/M, Past Abuse, Pining Kageyama Tobio, Protective Food Souls, Sad Kageyama Tobio, Tobio is a Master Attendant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-14 17:50:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloiseCrystillina_VFM38/pseuds/AloiseCrystillina_VFM38
Summary: Food Souls were first summoned to be soldiers, salvations of the human race. Most were treated as slaves, lower beings while only a few were shown the love they deserved."C-Cassata..." Tobio whimpered, his voice piercing through the tension in the air. The little boy stared at the green clad back of the Soul in front of him, pulling the cape of said Soul tighter around his shivering body.The man turned around, smiling kindly at Tobio, like he always does. "Don't worry, Tobio. Everything will be okay. Now, cover your eyes with my cape and put your hands over your ears." He turned back to the snivelling man in front of him, voice turning to steel as he gripped the weapon pointed at the man's throat tighter. "I'm going to do something I should've done years ago."





	Summoned to Serve, Stayed to Protect

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my fanfic! I love Tobio so much that I also love seeing him suffer.
> 
> Warning: This story contains scenes and mentions of abuse, attempted suicide, and panic attacks.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday to you!"

Claps followed as the newly nine-year-old boy blew out the candles on his cake. The little boy grinned at his parents, eyes sparkling with joy.

"Tobio, honey," his mom said, reaching out to hold his hand, smiling softly. "I have one more gift for you, sweetheart." 

"It's going to be the best one you've ever gotten, bud!" His dad grinned, lifting him up into his arms and proceeding to follow Mom to the basement. The one place Tobio was never allowed in.

Tobio giggled as his dad bounced him up and down as they descended the steps. He was excited for his final gift. The best was always saved for last. That was what his mom used to say.

Unlocking to door, his mom first stepped in, turning on the lights as she did. Entering the room, Tobio’s eyes widened with a soft exclamation of surprise leaving his lips at the sight before him.

In the middle of the room stood a big ring-like machine that was connected to many wires and orbs containing weird substances. It was giving off a comforting glow and Tobio felt drawn to the swirling substance in the middle. He felt like something amazing was going to happen. Something that would change his and his parents' lives forever. 

Tobio startled at the shrill sound that sounded through the room, turning his head to see his mom dragging a huge chest out from a pile of junk in the corner. He tilted his head, curiosity swimming in his eyes as his mom pulled out a small bag from the chest. She walked up to him, cradling the bag to her chest.

"Tobio, honey. These," she opened the bag to reveal many small, golden, flame-shaped gems. "are Soul Embers. My birthday present for you are all the items in this chest which has many Soul Embers along with many more items."

Tobio let out a confused hum, looking at the shining gems. He then looked up at his mom. "But Mom, why would I want these? They're pretty but..."

His parents shared a smile before bringing him closer to the machine. "This is a Summoning Portal, Tobio. Remember what I told you about Tierra? The place Mommy was from?" At his nod, she beamed at him. She placed the bag into his little hands, ensuring he was holding it tightly before letting go. "These can help you summon Food Souls, Tobio!"

With those words, Tobio gasped in excitement. His mom always told him stories about them before bed. He loved how she acted them out and how happy she looked talking about her own Souls. When he had asked her where they were one time, she had forced a smile and said that they couldn't be with her anymore.

Tobio never asked again. 

But if his mom had been so happy with her Food Souls, then maybe his own Food Souls would be his very best friends! His _first_ friends.

"Can I summon one _now_, Mom? Can I? _Please?_" Tobio said, his body bouncing with joy.

His parents laughed, ruffling his head. "Of course, Tobio!" She helped him pour the little Embers in his hands and after his dad had let him down, she led him closer to the portal. "Hold them up to the portal and a Summoning will be activated." She and his dad stepped back, letting him do it on his own.

Tobio didn't mind. He just wanted his Food Soul already. _Please be my friend, Food Soul-san._ He held up the Embers to the portal, watching as both the Embers and the portal glowed brightly. He watched intently as the Embers floated out of his hands and into the portal, getting startled as faint flames appeared and the portal started shaking. He took a step back as the light intensified even more but he didn't take his eyes off of it, not wanting to miss one second of the Summoning.

He gasped as a young man exited from the portal, looking warm and kind. He carried a long spear-like weapon with a glass tube in his hand but Tobio didn't care. This was his first Food Soul. His first friend. 

Tobio ran to the young man, holding him tightly around his waist. The Food Soul tensed slightly at the sudden contact but quickly relaxed, bringing his free hand to hug him back, stroking the young boy's hair as well.

"Hello, were you waiting for me, Master Attendant?" The young man said softly. He smiled at the slight nod he felt through his shirt. "I am Cassata and I will protect you for the rest of our lives."

Tobio pulled his face out from where it was buried into the man's stomach and looked up at Cassata's smiling face. He scrutinised the scar that ran across his face but chose to save it for later. "Will you be my friend, Cassata?"

Cassata beamed even wider, ruffling Tobio's hair. "Of course I will, my Master Attendant."

Tobio squealed in delight, jumping up and forcing Cassata to drop his spear and catch him, wrapping his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck. He smiled at the surprised Food Soul, ignoring how the spear clattered against the concrete. "I'm Tobio," he chirped. "Nice to meet you!"

The now family of four laughed joyously in the basement of their home, and in the arms of the Food Soul named Cassata, Tobio has never felt happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you've enjoyed this fic! Appreciate any kudos and constructive criticism!


End file.
